Deceitful words
by AmBEr aka BDBH
Summary: ONESHOT: “I’m sorry,” He said helplessly, broken. But it wasn’t enough. It never was. She bit back her tears, taking a deep breath she said, “Me too, Draco.”


**Okay, im like quite pissed of at the moment. I sort of created another fanfiction account. I wrote a story. Three days and no one reviewed. Was it really that bad? I dunno. Quite sad actually. Ahh wells, nothing I can do. **

**Inspiration struck when I was supposed to be sleeping. Again. It's quite sad at the end. **

**Disclaimer: This is not mine**

Summary: "I'm sorry," He offered helplessly, broken. But it wasn't enough. It never was. She bit back her tears, taking a deep breath she said, "Me too, Draco."

Deceitful Words

_By Amber_

She walked into his cell, her face set into a determined expression but it wasn't what she felt inside.

He was sitting cross-legged on the cold hard floor. His back facing her so she couldn't see his face.

She waiting for him to acknowledge her but he never did. For awhile, the cell was silent except for the faint sounds of their breathing.

"What are you doing here Granger?" Draco asked first, cutting through the silence as easy as a knife cutting through a cake.

"To give you your final interview before your hearing." She replied. The air of confidence that was with her was slowly but surely growing thinner and thinner. She just hoped that he wouldn't notice.

"Exactly how many times have I been interviewed Granger? I've seemed to have forgotten." He said in a semi-amused voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "This isn't the time to fool around Malfoy." She replied coldly, harshly.

He was silent for awhile before he answered her. When he did, all the mirth that was in his voice disappeared, he bit back in the same hard tone she used with him. "Whatever you say Granger." His rough tone made the hairs on the back of her neck stand, but she refused to move, or even make a slight twitch to make him see that she was reluctant, afraid of the answers that she was going to get from him.

"Good," she finally replied, setting her bag down and taking out her notebook and a quill. "Is it true that everything charged against you as a deatheater is correct?" she asked a tone that would have made shivers go down a normal person's spine but Malfoys were never actually normal people were they?

Without any hesitation at all, Malfoy answered her question as if it was blatantly obvious. "Yes."

"Were you involved in the torture and murder of Neville Longbottom and his wife, Pansy Parkinson?"

Again, "Yes." Came the cold reply.

"Did you ever question Voldemort's orders for you?" Hermione asked again, her voice steady even when she said the Dark Lord's name.

This time Draco didn't answer straight away, he turned from his position and was now facing her, but he refused to look up. "It would have been unwise to do that Granger. No matter how much I wanted to, the thought of coming home to you every night kept me from doing that."

Hermione's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat, she didn't add the last part into her recordings.

She cleared her throat in uncertainty before she asked another question. And so, carried on another half-an-hour of questionnaires before she decided to leave.

She packed her book and quill back into her bag, thanking him as she did so.

She turned to leave but stopped, there was one more question she wanted to ask him, for her own sanity.

"Something else Granger?" Malfoy asked when she stopped walking.

"Did you ever love me at all, Draco?" Hermione asked, this time unable to keep the small quiver in her voice from coming out.

Draco froze, clearly not expecting that question. "Hermione," he said, feeling the sensation of her name rolling across his tongue. It had been so long since he last said her name.

"I…" he tried again.

Seconds passed.

A minute.

He couldn't, wouldn't bring himself to answer the question.

Hermione nodded her head slowly, "Goodbye Draco." She walked away, closing the gates of his cell with a flick of her wand.

"Wait!" he called out, he had gotten off the floor, now watching her retreating back.

She stopped, but refused to turn back.

"I'm sorry," He offered helplessly, broken.

But it wasn't enough. It never was.

She bit back her tears, taking a deep breath she said, "Me too, Draco."

She walked away from him. The only man she ever loved.

Had she looked back, the warmth and love in his eyes would have been the only answer she would have needed.

**A/N: Okay..how was it? Please, R&R? **

**Love, **

**Amber**


End file.
